Army of the Pharaohs
Army of the Pharaohs (AOTP or A.O.T.P.) is a hip hop supergroup originating from Philadelphia, Pennsylvania, formed by Jedi Mind Tricks MC Vinnie Paz in 1998. From the beginning, Paz had envisioned the group as a loose collaboration between the biggest names in East Coast underground hip hop. Recording history The original incarnation of the group included five MCs: Vinnie Paz, Chief Kamachi, 7L & Esoteric, Trip C and Bahamadia, along with JMT producer Stoupe the Enemy of Mankind. The group released their debut EP/single "The Five Perfect Exertions" b/w "War Ensemble" in 1998. Both tracks were later included on JMT's 2000 album Violent by Design; with "The Five Perfect Exertions" being remixed into "Exertions Remix", and both "Exertions" and "War Ensemble" shedding Chief Kamachi's appearance. The Army of the Pharaohs project was put on the back-burner while JMT's career took off. The group wouldn't return until 2005, resurrected with its second incarnation, excluding Virtuoso and Bahamadia, and now featuring Paz, Kamachi, 7L & Esoteric, Outerspace, Apathy, Celph Titled, Reef the Lost Cauze, Des Devious, Faez One and King Syze. After years of anticipation, the newly reformed group recorded their debut album, The Torture Papers, finally released in March 2006 on Babygrande Records. The album was produced by AOTP affiliates such as 7L, DC the MIDI Alien, Undefined, Beyonder, Loptimist, Apathy and German producer Shuko. The album featured the single "Tear It Down" b/w "Battle Cry", the former featuring a music video, and the latter being a posse cut featuring nine of the group's ten emcees. The album debuted in the top 50 on Billboard's Top Independent Album chart, and hit #42 on the magazine's Heatseekers chart. There is also a bootleg continuation of The Torture Papers circulating around the internet called The Bonus Papers, which is composed entirely of tracks not released on the album. The group recently completed their second album, titled Ritual of Battle, released on September 25, 2007. Ritual of Battle's single, Bloody Tears, features a beat borrowed from the video game series Castlevania. The group added four new members for the album, former Jedi Mind Tricks member Jus Allah, Doap Nixon, Demoz and King Magnetic. Apathy is not featured on that album; he was reportedly working on his new yet to be released album, deciding it would be better to keep his focus on his career. On May 17, 2009, Apathy's myspace blog mentions that a new AOTP album is completely finished. Apathy is said to be heavily featured on the album, titled The Unholy Terror. It will be released on February 16th 2010. Two tracks, "Godzilla", and "Contra Mantra" have been released ahead of the album going on sale. Block McCloud is now an official member of AOTP, and he will be featured on the upcoming album. Discography Group releases External links *Army of the Pharaohs at MySpace *Babygrande Website AOTP Interview Series *Vinnie Paz *Jus Allah *Planetary *Crypt the Warchild *Reef the Lost Cauze *King Magnetic *Doap Nixon *Des Devious *Demoz *Vinnie Paz and Julian Voss 2006 Category:Groups